Thunder and Lightning
by emptyeyes09
Summary: "They had a history with thunderstorms and deep conversations, it only made sense that they had one last night." Set in season 5, Brucas, One-shot.


**A/N: First OTH fic, in fact first fic in a while. Forgive me if I'm a little rusty? This fic is set in season 5, and plays with the time line just a little bit, nothing to major though, you may not even notice it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

It was one of those nights. Nothing was going right. Angie was crying her head off and Brooke really needed to get her designs done before Bitchtia was all over her for letting being home and having a baby distract her. So Brooke Davis did the only thing she could think of, she packed up Angie and all of her work stuff and headed over to Lucas Scott's house.

She navigated the roads easily. She had been doing this a lot lately, depending on Luke to be there for her. It felt good to be able to depend on him again. For once, he was actually there for her. It felt nice. Hell, it felt better than nice, but that worried her.

She had been done this road before both metaphorically and literally speaking, she thought as turned right at the stop sign. It was the metaphorical one that she was more worried about though. Luke was starting to be there for her again, and last time that happened she had fallen for him all over again. She thought back to her junior year and how he had done so much for her. Found her a home, his home, for her to stay at while her parents had been off in California. In a way that had lead to her having the only mother she had ever known, Karen. Then he had helped her with that speech for her presidential campaign, all while she was dating Felix.

This time she was dating no one, and that was dangerous. She could feel the familiar pang of longing in her heart, a pang that only Lucas could bring out.

She sighed. These thoughts were no good, because not only had she and Lucas always ended, they had always ended badly.

That bad ending usually involved Peyton in one way or another.

At the thought of her best friend she instantly felt guilty, she knew her best friend still had feelings for the guy she was currently on her way to play house with, but she couldn't help it. Luke was her friend she shouldn't have to feel guilty about that.

But maybe she should feel guilty about the feelings she was currently trying to push down. Because try as she might to deny it, a part of her still had feelings for Luke. Not that she would ever admit out loud to Peyton, or anyone else for that matter. Although judging from the looks Haley gave her sometimes... She wouldn't doubt it if Haley knew the truth. Tutor Mom knew everything.

She shook her head to rid her thoughts of Luke. This is not what she needed to be thinking about right now. She needed to be thinking about her new line. Sure the pitch to board had gone well, and they wanted to move a head with it, but she still needed more designs. She always needed more designs.

She was now parked in Luke's drive way staring straight ahead. Why did this happen to her? Why did she always fall for Lucas Scott? Why couldn't they just be friends? Why did she always have to have her heart broken?

Maybe if she could finally accept the fact the Lucas would always be just her friend, she could stop her heart from breaking.

She was so lost in thought that she hadn't even noticed Luke coming out of his house to see her, when he raised his hand to knock on the window, it scared the living day lights out her.

She jumped, and opened the car door to the sound of his laughter.

"I'm sorry Pretty Girl, I didn't mean to scare you."

Her heart raced, he had been doing that a lot more lately, calling her Pretty Girl. She didn't even think that he realized the old habit that he slipped back into, or the effect it had on her.

And boy didn't it ever have an effect on her. She hated that old nickname from him could bring up so much desire in her. It wasn't fair. But if he wanted to bring up old nicknames...

"Nothing much Broody. Angie here is crying her head off and I really need to get some work done. I was hoping I could try and get some done here. Is that ok?"

Lucas paused for a second before responding. He may have been calling her Pretty Girl, but she sure hadn't called him Broody in a long while. She just hadn't been comfortable with it... She still wasn't sure if she was but all doubts were erased from her mind when she saw Lucas's smile.

"Broody. Huh. Sure haven't heard that one in a while. And Brooke, you are always welcome in my home. You know that don't you? Heck this used to be your home too." Lucas's face was suddenly pensive, and she could tell he was wondering if he had ever done anything to make her feel unwelcome. He never had. God, Broody was such the perfect nickname for him.

And of course she remembered when it had been her home too. She didn't think she would ever be able to forget, not that she would ever voice that thought out loud. She settled for "I remember, just didn't want to be a burden"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "You could never be a burden to me, Pretty Girl." He whispered in her ear and quickly moved to place a delicate kiss on her forehead, and then quickly moved on to get Angie from the back seat, and bring her into the house.

She stood there for a while stunned at how precious that kiss made her feel only when Lucas who was halfway to the house turned and yelled "Let's get you and Angie in the house, it looks like it is going to rain." did she snap out of it.

The night passed rather uneventfully, they had done this so many times now that they had their own little routine. One that involved Brooke sitting in the living room working on her sketches while Lucas pretty much took care of everything else. He made food for both Brooke and himself, while he played with Angie. Luke at some point had gotten out all of Lilly's old baby things including her old playpen and her old crib, which used to be his old crib. The house looked like a child lived there even though one did not.

Luke left Brooke alone so she could work on her sketches, only bothering her to drop off her food and take away her plate when she was done. She ate while she drew, having no time for a break. She finished her work a little after 1 in the morning.

"Finally done. Where is Angie? I'll grab her and then we can head out."

Luke stared at her for a couple minutes before saying "You must be nuts if you think I'm letting you and Angie out is this weather." He said as he pointed to the window. Outside it was pouring rain, and there was lightning that was lighting up the sky every few seconds, and if the trees swaying was any indication it was pretty windy out there too.

Just as Brooke was about to speak a loud thunder crack boomed through the house. "I can't believe I didn't notice that any of this was going on." she said her voice full of wonder.

Lucas laughed. "Well, you do get pretty engrossed in your work, but really you should stay the night. It is bad out there, plus it would give us time to catch up."

Brooke hesitated. She didn't know if staying the night was a good idea. They had never done that before and Brooke had avoided that on purpose, even the night she fell asleep with her, Lucas, and Angie all snuggled up on the couch, she had woken up a little bit before three an bolted. But tonight was not a good night to run away, it simply did not look safe out there.

"Okay." She breathed out. "We'll stay."

Lucas smiled. "I will go get us some wine, and we can catch up."

Inwardly Brooke groaned. This was not a good idea.

But she knew they needed to stay, so she did. She stared out the window watching the night sky light up.

Lucas came back and handed her a glass of wine. "Now, I know you like heat lightning, but what about the regular kind?"

Brooke laughed, remembering their first date. "I like any type of lightning. I have always felted connected to it."

Lucas's eyebrow raised and she could tell she had caught his attention. "How so?"

Brooke sighed. "You know, seen but never heard. It was the way I was raised, and I feel as though I never have completely shaken that. My whole high school career I was the pretty cheerleader, but not many bothered to look beyond the surface with me. I looked good in a cheer uniform and that was what mattered, at least to most people. Even now in my career, my mom thinks I should just be the face of the company, that my voice doesn't matter. It is my company but she doesn't think I can run it, no matter how many times I have proven to her other wise. Seen but never heard, that is what me and lightning have in common."

"First of all, some people do hear you Brooke. I hear you. Haley hears you. Peyton hears you. Hell, I think even Nathan hears you." He noticed that the last part had made Brooke laugh but there was still a sadness to her eyes. "And you are forgetting something." Lucas added with a smirk.

"Oh really what I am forgetting?" Brooke questioned.

"Lightning has partner, a partner named thunder. They go together, it makes sure lightning is heard. It makes sure that lightning can't be ignored. Although I find it incredibly hard to believe that any could ever ignore lightning. So when you feel like no one is listening, come to me Brooke. I will always be here for you. I will make sure your voice is heard."

Brooke nodded. "You always did help me find my voice. Junior year... I don't know if I could have gotten through that speech without you"

"You could have, but it nice to know that I could help."

Brooke sighed. They talked about many other things that night, but one thing became abundantly clear to her. Lucas Scott would always be more than a friend to her, no matter how hard see tried to fight it, he was her thunder. She also knew that she would never love anyone the way she loved that boy. That boy with those bright blue eyes, that understood her like nobody else. It made her heart ache because she really didn't know if she would ever end up with him, as much as she wanted to, but they would always have last night. They would always have that thunderstorm.

They had a history with thunderstorms and deep conversations, it only made sense that they had one last night. Hell it made even more sense after last night.

She was lightning and he was thunder, after all.

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

* * *

**A/N2: You read, now how about a review? Haha. In all seriousness review if you wish, but I would really like to know what you thought. **


End file.
